tippyfandomcom-20200216-history
Missing Characters list
Put in characters who haven't appeared in Tippy for a long time. If they appear in Tippy, change the status to FOUND. Biggie Cheese Gender: Male Age: Unknown DOB: Unknown Species: Mouse Status: Missing Last seen: In Chapter One Description: Biggie Cheese was only seen in Chapter One, and had joined the search party for Toriel. He appeared to have died, but it is unknown whether that is the case, because reports say that he was seen a few days later. Zwei Gender: Male Age: Unknown DOB: Unknown Species: Corgi Status: Missing Last seen in: Cinder hunt mini RP Description: Zwei was only seen in a mini RP. He has helped to kill Cinder, that's it. Werid android lady Gender: Female(?) Age: unknown DOB: unknown Species: unknown Status: Possibly dead/missing Last seen in: unknown Description: This android lady was around even before Toriel and Clippy met. She was stalking Frisk from the beginning for sometime until eventually, the android lady stopped messing with Frisk due to the fact he had Clippy. The android lady was thought to have escaped into the underground below and hid somewhere safe from everyone. There have been some reports of singing throughout the night coming from the basement, which could be a sign of her, but He says that there wasn't anything... EV3 Gender: Genderless Age: 20(?) DOB: Unknown Species: Mindstorm Status: Missing Last seen: High School Description: After bullying Bendy because of his art with his friends, he was expelled. This causing him to run away somewhere else that way he could be "a actual adult". No one knew what happened to him after this, some say he fled to another country, others say he came back to his house a few years later. Some say that he died escaping... no one really knows... Clippy knew EV3 when he was in middle school with him, but he remembers the day he fled from his home to get away from his terrible identity... Willie Nelson Gender: Male Age: Unknown DOB: Unknown Species: Spider/Onion/Monster Status: Missing Last seen: Forrester Mines Description: Willie has been searching for a "infinite paradise" for quite some time now, but he eventually gave up doing so. What did he do after that? He decided to go take stroll down the beach and think about life. This happened a hours before Aps17, Mixing and everyone else came along. He hasn't been seen since he arrived. Some say he was kidnapped and others say he's perfectly fine. Doodle Bob Gender: Male Age: Unknown DOB: Unknown Species: Doodle Status: Missing Last seen: The chapter with Berry the bear Description: DoodleBob is really stupid...really stupid...but at least he knows what he's doing!(and he's slightly evil) When he was last seen, he got blown away into the air and went flying somewhere else. We don't really if he's still in the air or not. Aku Gender: Male Age: Unknown DOB: Unknown Species: Demon Status: ??? Description: Aku is the main villain of Samurai Jack. He is known as the Bringer of Darkness.Category:Tippy Category:Lists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist